


Nap by Katilara (charmingpplincardigans) [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nap by Katilara (charmingpplincardigans) </p><p><b>Summary</b>: Adam can fall asleep anywhere. It’s funny until it isn’t, and even then it remains a joke much longer than it should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap by Katilara (charmingpplincardigans) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nap](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/132911) by Katilara. 



**Title** : Nap  
 **Author** : Katilara / charmingpplincardigans  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Raven Cycle  
 **Character** : Ronan/Adam  
 **Rating** : Teen and up  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply, some language  
 **Summary** : Adam can fall asleep anywhere. It’s funny until it isn’t, and even then it remains a joke much longer than it should.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://charmingpplincardigans.tumblr.com/post/124136526059/laserae-mentioned-earlier-that-she-wanted-fic)  
**Length** 0:14:12  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Nap,%20Tumblr%20fic%20by%20katilara%20\(charmingpplincardigans.tumblr.com\).mp3.zip)


End file.
